the stage i remember
by Dylan Moore
Summary: ok so after a lot of thinking i decided to do this story i do not own any one but: Aunt Lucy Marie Velvet Sammy Jacob and Rose WISH I OWNED MARIANAS TRENCH! :'
1. Chapter 1

The Stage I Remember

LOVE it's nothing like the movies

1

"Josh I can't keep this a secret!" I yelled "I'm telling Mom"

"Marie!" he yelled covering his arms "it's nothing!"

"Heroin Josh you…!" I yelled I had tears as I looked at Josh "you could…die" I walked out and told the family, Josh is my brother we were seventeen the last time I spoke to him, now three years later we are brought together by our family reunion, I am being forced to go to by my mother -_-

As the car pulled up to the house I grew up in I looked at my ripped jeans and messy hair before putting on a hat and getting out I smiled when I flashed back to Josh and me playing in the sprinklers when we were fifteen then Josh had to beat up some guy for hitting on me "Marie!" my Aunt Lucy yelled running up to hug me "child look at you" she smiled

"Aunt Lucy so great to see you" I said "how's Uncle Marcus?"

"Hm that man left me for a younger woman" she said "and you little Missy you need to eat something I heard you haven't been eating anything at all these days" she was right I lost my job and I didn't want to ask for money from my family or friends. As I sat there with the pile of food I could feel the family talking about me

"Oh look Marie's here I heard she lost her job and started doing drugs, that's why she's so skinny" someone would say

"Well I heard she is selling her body for money" another would whisper

"Child what is wrong with you eat up!" Alex my older cousin said then I looked away from the food "look you can either eat the food or I can shove the damn food in your throat" I looked at the food then it happened

"WOOOOOH" Josh yelled "hey there guys you miss me?" just by the sound of his voice I flashed back to that night

"SHUT THE DOOR MARIE!" Josh yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he pulled his sleeves down till I pulled them back up

"Josh what are you doing?" I asked "whats are you doing with that needle?" he looked away from me

"There he is my little Man" Mom said snapping me out of the flashback "and you brought the band"

"Hey Mrs. Ramsay" a familiar voice said "you're looking good"

"Matt" I whispered looking over at them and seeing Josh looking at me causing me to jump as I turned back to the food "damn it" I got up and went inside to my room, it was the same as when I left it I looked in the closet at my clothes they would still fit me probity, I could pack them up so I don't have to go back there

"Hey Marie" Josh said walking in "you look…good"

"Shut up" I said clenching my fist "JUST SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING '_POOR LITTLE MARIE LOST HER JOB AND CAN'T SUPPORT HERSELF IN THE BIG WORLD WHERE AS I CAN MAKE IT AND BE HAPPY!_ 'WELL?!_" _he put his hand on my shoulder and I punched him, or at least tried

"You forget I'm your brother" Josh whispered hugging me "I don't judge you and I care too much about you to be happy when you aren't" I cried as I hugged him back

"I tried keeping the job but… I didn't want to do it" I said "I refused to and he fired me".

After I told him the story we went back out to the party and I was introduced to the rest of the band and girls "so Sammy is Ian's little love and Velvet is Mikes crush" Josh said "and you remember Matt right?" I nodded and smiled at him, Matt taught me how to kiss and dance we never told Josh we kissed but he knows the rest of our history

"Wow so Josh has a hot sister" Mike said before Velvet hit him "ow I was kidding"

"Well it's really nice meeting you Marie" Sammy said smiling with Ian hugging her "so was Josh always a stud" Matt and I laughed

"Josh was a band and choir Geek!" I said "so was Matt and I was a choir nerd" I smiled at Josh who rolled his eyes at me and then he smiled, he seemed healthier and happy

"hey Josh I'm going to hang with Marie and catch up" Matt said as he pulled me away from them but we were ambushed by my family who wanted to question me on what I've been doing for the past two years. "Look guys I have to go back on the road soon could I have a moment?" Matt said "…alone with her?" they smiled and left us alone

"Nice move ha" I said looking at him smiling "what?" just then it happened I thought i was safe from it

"MARIE!" Jacob yelled storming into the back yard "WHERE ARE YOU" I looked at Matt before running, I don't know where I was running to but I was running, Jacob was my Ex-Boyfriend and he is just an abusive jerk. When I stopped running I noticed that I was at the football field the same place where I had my first kiss

_"Marie are you sure about this?" Matt said wide eyes "you're Josh's sister"_

_"Matt I would rather learn from you because I trust you" I said "Besides you wouldn't even try anything" he nodded and pulled me closer to him and kissed me _

_"Soft and slow" he said that is the key to a good kiss"_

I was jerked out of my flash back by Jacob yelling "MARIE WHERE ARE YOU!" I looked around for a place to hide as Jacob appeared maybe two feet from me "YOU SHOULDN'T OF RAN" he punched me repeatedly and I started to cry till I was pushed behind some one, I looked up to see Matt and Josh rolling up their sleeves

"JUST GO!" I yelled at them "please I don't need you to fight my battles!" Josh looked at me then at Jacob

"Marie as your older brother I can't let someone hit you and get away with it" he said "especially this dick head" Matt laughed at the remark. Jacob walked away and Matt picked me up and walked to the band bus where the rest of the band was.

"Oh my god what happened to her!" Sammy yelled "did that guy do this?" Matt just walked to the back of the bus and sat me down

"Let me see your lip" he said softly as he brushed my hair out of my face "you ok?" I looked at him and nodded, "you sure he seemed to be using his full strength"

"He hits like a girl" I laughed but Matt didn't "Matt I'm fine he look away "where you worried?"

"Yeah I thought I had lost you" he said cupping my face so he could look it over

"Why do you care so much?" I asked "I'm nothing bu…" he kissed me softly and slowly just like before

"You are my best friend…and I like you a lot" he said softly so that only I could hear him "will you go out on a date with me?" I laughed

"you're funny" I said "look if my mom is putting you up to this you don't have to" I looked away from him "you know I hate pity and handouts"

"But what if I wanted to ask you out when we were in school?" he said "but I was nervous and afraid you would reject me"

"JUST STOPP IT!" I yelled and Josh came running in "LOOK I KNOW I'M PETHETIC AND STUPID BUT I KNOW BETTER THAN TO GO OUT WITH A POPULAR GUY…I remember the consequences" I ran out in the storm and let the rain fall over me till I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Marie get on the bus we have to go home" Josh said "and WE need to talk" I looked at him

"Ok" I said and walked on the bus where Josh covered me up and I sat beside him. I looked up at him every so often just to remind myself he was there "Josh I'm sorry I told mom on you"

"I'm glad you did Marie" he said "thank you if you hadn't said anything then I would be dead" those words scared me Josh dead…I couldn't live with myself if he died

"Promise me you won't die" I said looking up at him "Please" I grabbed his arm

"I'll try and stay alive as long as I can" he said "is that fine with you?" I nodded and looked around at the rest of the people before I got up and went to the fridge "what are you doing?" Josh said as I grabbed the last coke zero "PUT THAT BACK MARIE ALACE RAMSAY" I looked at him as I opened and drank the can

"or what?" I asked "Joshua Keeler Ramsay" I smiled and he jumped on me and we fought like we did as kids, "ha better luck next year" I said as I tickled him "what did you need to talk to me about?"


	2. Chapter 2

2

We spoke and he decided I was staying with him "mom said she would pack up all your things" he said "and this is a job not a handout"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked "be the shopper and cook on this bus?"

"I want you to be the flunky" he said "but all you have to really do is load up the equipment and get me a zero when I ask"

"Oh ok I'll get right on that Josh" I said sarcastically "when do I start? Boss" we laughed and I looked over at Matt who was half awake, I really like him but I just couldn't trust that he liked me

"ok well you will share the back room A.K.A the Halo room with the girls or you can sleep out here" Josh said "I don't care, let's go mom wants to say goodbye to us" we got off the bus and said out goodbyes to mom

"Now Marie listen to Josh he's only looking out for you" she said "and Josh don't boss your sister around!" we smiled and nodded

"Bye Mommy" I said "I'll call you as much as I can"

"Bye mom I'll keep Marie out of trouble" Josh said "I'll miss you and the family" we got my things and got on the bus

"Girls Meeting!" Sam said "come on let's go" Sam grabbed my hand and we ran back to the Halo room

"Ok so as a rule you have to tell us who you like on the bus" Velvet said "and don't try and say Josh"

"Um well Matt and I have known each other for ever really so I'd have to say him" I said "but it will never happen" I laughed "and why would you ask me that I'm not going to say one of your boyfriends". We drove for some time before stopping once more

"hey we have a flat" Mike said "so let's go walk around" we got outs and split up Mike and Velvet one way Sammy and Ian another Matt and Josh shopping I just went to the park after taking one of Josh's guitars, I played for tips and I played Marianas Trench

"Wow you're really good" a woman said, she had beautiful black hair that ended at her shoulders and a pretty face "I love Marianas Trench, I wish that they would come here just once"

"Thanks so who's your favorite member?" I asked with a smile "mines Matt"

"Well Josh is really cute" she said blushing a little "but I hear he's dating some girl named Amy" I hate Amy she always treated Josh badly but he cared for her so I stayed back

"MARIE!" Josh's Voice rang out as he and Matt came my way

"Hey you want to Meet Josh come with me!" I said grabbing her arm "OH I'm Marie who are you"

"Rose but how could you get us to me…" she stopped "Marianas Trench"

"Josh, Matt Meet Rose" I said "Josh here is my big brother" she looked at me then Josh "yes, yes I know what you are thinking how is a lovely girl like me related to this dork"

"Shut up!" Josh yelled "Marie you are such a pain in the…"

"Watch what you say Josh" I said "I can and will hit you" we argued till I laughed "so Rose you want to grab a bite with me and the dorks?" she nodded

"Thanks" she said "if that's fine with Josh and Matt" they nodded and we walked to a diner to eat till Amy showed up

"Hey sweetie" Josh said "you remember Marie right?" she nodded

"Your sister yes Josh" she said "hey Matt how are you doing?" I got up and walked out at that moment with Rose following "hey Marie!" Amy yelled "aw what wrong are you still mad that your brother chose me?"

"You are a lying bi…"

"Now come on don't make a scene here Marie" Amy said

"What's going on Marie?" Rose said "what are you talking about?"

"Amy is cheating on Josh!" I yelled "but I can't tell him because he'll think I'm lying!"

"Aw boohoo poor Marie knows the truth" Amy said "get over it!"

"What?" Josh said "Amy are you really?" she looked back at him

"What no it's not true Josh! She tricked me into saying that!" Amy said "she hates me!" she hugged him till he pushed away

"Get away from me!" Josh yelled "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" he hugged me "Marie I would always trust you over any girl" he said "Rose would you like to hang out with the band as our guest?"

"y-yes I would love to!" she yelled "oh my god!" Josh smiled at her and put his arm around her and me

"Let's go" he said "ha the good thing is we have all this time to just relax till working on the next Album" I looked back at the park and then at Josh

"Hey I'll um meet up with you later just call me if you need me" I said "bye Rose!" I ran off and to the park and sat there waiting for myself to figure out what was going on "what am I doing here?" I said "I'm fine I don't have to worry!"

"Yep you are safe unless the locals call the crazy hut on you" Matt Said sitting beside me "so whats on your mind Ram"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked "I mean like not as a friend…Dateable I guess" he looked at me sideways and nodded

"I'd date you" he said "you're smart funny hot and you can sing" he smiled at me

"But if you didn't know me would you find me attractive" I said "you know all the…" Matt pulled me to my feet and dragged me around

"Sir just by looking at this girl what do you rate her?" Matt asked

"Well I'd have to say a ten" the man said "she looks too young for me" he laughed, Matt did this till I got the point

"Ok I get it Matt" I said with a smile "thanks" I kissed his cheek and we walked to the hotel we were staying in.

When we got to the room it was amazing "wow this is kind of huge" I laughed looking around then at Rose "hey you staying here?"

"No I was just heading home" she said "I had fun Josh" they walked to the door and talked more and Matt and I sat down beside each other

"Oh Rose I think I love you" I mocked Josh who couldn't hear me

"Oh Josh you are cute but Mike is cuter" Matt joined in and we laughed

"Ha hey there you two" Sammy said "so what's going on?" she smiled in her oversized hoodie that she most likely stole from Ian. Ian and Mike came out of the Kitchen and Velvet came out of the one bedroom

"So you two dating or what?" Mike said "you should, you two are cute" Josh glared at Mike

"No they shouldn't she is my little sister" he said "and she will be single forever!"

"oh and that will happen Josh she is a young woman let her go" Velvet said "besides she will date and it would be better if you knew the guy" I smiled at her then Josh

"Goodnight" I said getting up and heading to a room "someone is sleeping on the floor or couch and it's not me" I cuddled up in the corner of the bed before Josh jumped on the bed

"You stay on one side I stay on my side" he said "got it?" I kicked him "OW!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

We spent around three weeks in this little town called Toronto, most of the time Josh was hanging out with Rose who he was crushing on. Matt and I were spending time at the beach with Mike and Velvet. "Velvet you need anything from the car?" Mike asked "I left my sunglasses in there"

"Um I could go for a book Mike" she said "the Last song please!" Matt sat beside me then smiled

"What?" I said looking at him "Matt please Don't" he threw me over his shoulder and ran into the water "MATT YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I laughed as I tried to stay above the water before Matt picked me up "you know I can't float"

"yeah and you always hold on to the closest thing to you Marie" he laughed at me as I relaxed "so we are leaving here tomorrow to make it home with time to unpack you and get the next Album done"

"Ok…can you get me out of the water so I can tan" I said "I don't want to be as white as Josh". After we left the beach Velvet and I sat in the back reading and laughing at how the guys were singing along to _More than a woman _on the radio

"Please stop singing every girly song you hear!" Velvet laughed "it's not cool!"

"Come on sweetie" Mike said turning around "you know you love me" she rolled her eyes and went back to her book. When we got to the room Josh and Rose were sitting on the couch watching a movie

"Aw look at them" Matt said grabbing my arm "hey let's go to the room and relax"

"Ok" I said "come on" we walked past them to the bedroom but I stared out the window at the rain

"Hey you ok" Matt said "Marie!" I looked at him

"Hu?" I said "what were we talking about?" he smiled at me

"Nothing I was just asking you if you were ok" he said "are you home?"

"I don't know" I said curling up on the bed to watch the movie that had come on "Matt I'm hungry"

"Um ok let's get some lunch then" he said "come on" we walked out and I grabbed Sammy

"Come on we're going to leave Josh and Rose here and get some food!" I said smiling at her then she laughed

"Ok let's go" Sammy said "Ian you coming too?"

"You should know the answer to that Sammy" Ian said kissing her cheek "let's hurry"

"Where to?" Josh asked "I'm starving"

"I'll get them to pick up some food for you Josh" Rose said "and I'll keep Marie out of trouble"

"Ok" Josh said "I'll sit here alone" Josh gave us a look till we rolled our eyes

"Goodbye Josh" I laughed as we walked out.

When we got to the rooms the door was opened "Josh?" I said "Josh are you here?" Rose and I went inside with bags in hand; Rose dropped her bag in the floor

"J-Josh" Rose said as we seen Amy and Josh kissing "HOW COULD YOU!" she ran out and I shoved Amy outside

"Josh what has gotten into" I yelled as I grabbing Josh by his shirt "she cares about you and this is how you tell her you care!"

"Marie!" Josh said before slapped him

"SHUT UP!" I yelled "you know you've messed up before but this time you've gone too far" I ran out after Rose and past the guy, "Rose come back here!" I yelled catching up to her "Rose please stop!"

"Marie why did he go back to her she cheated on him!" she yelled with tears "why" I hugged her

"I don't know but I will find out what is going on" I said "let's go see Ian" we walked back to the rooms and Rose talked to Ian and I yelled at Josh

"Marie stop it" Josh yelled as I shined a light in his eyes "look I didn't kiss Amy she came over to talk to me and when you guys walked in she kissed me!" I wanted to believe him, Amy was a bitch so I could see her doing that

"Josh Rose is in tears" I said calmer "and you have to make it right"

"I know Marie" he said then hit me in the head

"What was that for?" I yelled

"You slapped me" he laughed and I smiled. When Ian and Rose finished talking they came out of the room, Ian walked her to the door and hugged her

"Bye guys" she said as she shut the door

"Man what did you do to the poor girl?" Velvet said "and your face looks puffy Josh"

"Ha your sister slapped you didn't she" Mike said "man you must of made her mad" Josh looked outside it was almost dark

"I'm going for a walk" he said "don't wait up"

"Josh we are leaving we have to wait for…" Ian started till Josh walked out "dose her ever make you wonder what's going on?"

""I have to go" I said "I want to go shopping for food that won't make you fat"

I followed Josh to Rose's house after I seen him take his guitar with him, I felt bad for Josh he had gotten his life together and with one moment it came crashing down "Rose!" Josh whispered throwing stones at her window "Rose Please come to the window!"

"For god's sake" I whispered as I threw a stone above the window and she looked out "open the window Rose", she looked out and Josh started to sing

"And when your heart wears thin I will hold you up!" he sang "when it gets too rough I'll be right beside you" she just shut the window and walked away, I grabbed the electric guitar and Amp out of the car and started playing _Cross My Heart_ "so here's another day I'll spend away from you another night another broken avenue" Josh sang "the bag is so warn… to show you that I want you and nobody else cross my heart and hope to die"

"Josh Go Away!" Rose yelled "and Marie stop helping him!"

"Rose look I know Josh is stupid and a screw up but he loves you" I said "please don't let him go, he never kissed Amy she kissed him to mess up his life" I looked up at her before she came down and on the lawn

"Do you promise you care about me?" she said "and that you have no feelings for A…" he kissed her sweetly

"I swore I have not even pity for Amy" he said smiling "and that I want you to pack up some things and spend the rest of summer with me" she hugged him

"Joy now Marie can stop stalking you and I can stop following her" Matt said "come on we have to go soon"

"just let me pack up some things" Rose said running inside. She came out with a gym bag large purse and a guitar case "what? I only grabbed what I needed!"

"let's go I want to sleep" I wined "and I need to show Rose something funny"

When we got on the bus I pulled out the family album and showed her Josh's hair throughout the years "aww look at him" Rose laughed as Josh came in and gave us a look "hey Josh"

"What are you doing?" he asked "Marie? What is that?"

"Looking at the family photos," I said, "aw look at this one he had run out of clean clothes and borrowed some of my skinny jeans and hoodie"

"NO!" he yelled grabbing the book "hey Matt you want to see Marie when she was a baby in the sink?"

"Go on Josh I don't care" I smiled "show him and the word if you want" Josh was mad now he wanted to torment me but he couldn't do it and it killed him that I always got the better of him

"I hate you" he said throwing me the book "Rose can I talk to you in privet?" she nodded and I left the room.

I sat beside Matt and Ian Sammy was sleeping on Ian's lap "she is so peaceful when she sleeps" Ian said smiling "so Marie are you and Matt ever going to date for real?"

"No they are never going to!" Josh said coming out of the room and sitting beside me "Right?"

"What sorry I was listening to Matt Propose to me" I said sarcastically till we started to fight. "Don't you ever get tired of me beating you?"

"shut" Josh said as he got up and walked away

"So Marie" Matt said "would you want to go out with me?"

"yeah" I said "I'd like that a lot"


End file.
